Many work vehicles such as, for example construction vehicles may be employed at night, i.e., under conditions of low ambient lighting. Such vehicles may be relatively large and may employ ladders, stairs, etc., for operator ingress and egress. Ingress and egress, under low natural lighting conditions, would be more convenient if supplemental lighting was provided to illuminate the stairs or ladders.